Maya
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Kazuki aime beaucoup de gens, et il protégera son île. Mais ce jourlà, c'est à Maya qu'il parle de ce qu'il aime le plus au monde.


Base : Soukyuu no Fafner  
Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant  
Genre: shonen-ai  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Xebec  
Note : Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi j'ai appelé cette fic comme ça..

**Maya**

Kazuki Makabe aime son père. Il aime son père parce qu'il ne sait pas cuisiner bien qu'il le prétende, il l'aime parce qu'il n'a pas oublié sa mère et le chérit, il l'aime parce qu'il cache son cœur en lui tournant le dos, il l'aime parce qu'il n'a jamais su empêcher ses sentiments (la fierté, la crainte, la tendresse, l'amour) de se montrer sur son visage.  
Kazuki aime Hazama, et Kouyou, et Kenji, et Kaname, et Mamoru. Il les aime parce qu'il les connaît depuis toujours, il les aime parce que même sans les comprendre ou être compris d'eux, ils sont ses amis. Il les aime parce qu'ils donneraient leur vie pour cette île, tout comme il le ferait, tout comme certains l'ont déjà fait. Il en aime d'autant plus les survivants qu'il sait qu'ils survivront, ou du moins feront tout pour. Il les aime parce qu'ils font partie de cette île où l'ont peut faire les choses les plus simples, où l'on peut être heureux.  
Kazuki aime Toomi, même si ce n'est pas comme elle le voudrait. Il l'aime parce qu'elle a cette capacité de toujours penser aux autres, dût-elle elle-même en être blessée. Il l'aime parce qu'on ne peut pas ne pas l'aimer, elle la plus précieuse d'entre eux ; elle qui a toujours su, instinctivement, trouver le meilleur chemin et non le moins pire. Il l'aime parce qu'elle sait aimer, et qu'elle aime l'île plus qu'elle ne l'aime, lui. Il l'aime parce qu'elle a su pleurer lorsque ne pas le faire eût été sacrilège, et sourire même au fond du désespoir. Oui, Kazuki Makabe aime Toomi, c'est pourquoi, le jour où elle a failli lui avouer, il a commencé à lui parler de Soushi, pour qu'elle se taise.  
Il lui a dit qu'il l'attendrait toujours. Il lui a dit qu'il chérissait la mémoire de chaque instant passé avec lui plus qu'aucune autre. Il lui a ouvert son cœur, sachant qu'elle comprendrait, et souffrirait. Il lui a dit sans l'expliciter ce qu'elle savait déjà sans en être sûre. Il lui a avoué pensé parfois que cela ne le dérangerait pas que l'île disparaisse entièrement, si ainsi il pouvait retrouvé Soushi- qu'il aurait même accepté de disparaître avec elle si cela avait pu le sauver. Il lui a parlé sans la regarder, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie ses larmes, non par fierté, mais pour ne pas rajouter sa douleur à la sienne. Il la laissa pleurer, en silence, et continua à lui parler de Soushi, non plus pour la faire taire, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de parler de lui, et qu'il ne souhaitait en parler qu'à elle, qui lui était si précieuse, sa si précieuse amie, la seule en qui il eût assez confiance pour lui laisser voir son âme dans ses côtés les plus sombres et les plus désespérés, la seul à qui il eut envie d'en parler.  
Mais avant qu'il ait fini, elle l'interrompit.  
-Kazuki-kun, je suis heureuse et fière que tu me parles ainsi ; ne crois pas que j'ignore quelle marque de confiance et d'affection tu viens de me donner, mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir le droit d'entendre cela. Promets-moi de lui dire lorsqu'il reviendra tout ce que je viens d'entendre.  
Alors seulement il osa se retourner. Les traces de larmes se voyaient encore un peu sur les joues de Maya, mais elle souriait. Et lui pleurait, il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Elle le prit dans ses bras, tendrement, comme une mère ou une sœur, et lui murmura à l'oreille toutes les douceurs qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle lui dit que Soushi reviendrait, et qu'il serait heureux de le voir autant que lui, même s'il ne le montrerait pas forcément. Elle lui dit qu'il était quelqu'un de formidable, et que Soushi le savait aussi bien qu'elle, si ce n'était mieux. Elle lui dit que s'il n'osait pas lui parler, il devrait alors trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour lui, à quel point il comptait pour lui, parce qu'il était stupide qu'ils se taisent ainsi, et qu'elle voulait le voir heureux, et qu'elle serait heureuse de cela. Elle lui dit finalement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, à quel point il lui était nécessaire- et rarement déclaration fut plus émouvante que celle-ci, prononcée alors qu'elle savait ne pas avoir la moindre chance, alors qu'ils en étaient tout deux conscients- et elle lui assura que Soushi ressentait plus, avait encore plus besoin de lui qu'elle. Elle lui parla de sa certitude que Soushi reviendrait, et reviendrait pour lui, rien que pour lui, et lentement elle sentit les larmes remonter à ses yeux. Cela faisait si mal, plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle s'éloigna de lui alors, et vit que ses larmes avaient séché, et pu lui sourire. Kazuki lui sourit en retour, et dit :  
-Merci, Maya.  
Et Maya sentit son sourire devenir plus franc, et comprit qu'elle n'était pas encore brisée, qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup d'amour pour la vie, beaucoup d'amour pour cette île.

Kazuki Makabe aime Soushi. Il l'aime simplement ; il aime être avec lui et il aimerait le toucher plus souvent, peut-être même l'embrasser. Il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé Maya ; il l'aime à refuser de vivre sans lui, et il lui faut toute sa confiance en la parole de son ami pour supporter de vivre jour après jour. Les sourires de Toomi l'aident, et les disputes avec son père, et la vie quotidienne qu'il mène avec Kenji, Canon, et bientôt Sakura, quand elle se réveillera. Mais il sait que sans la promesse de Soushi, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait renoncé à vivre, malgré son père, malgré Toomi, malgré tout ceux qui l'aiment et comptent sur lui. Kazuki aime Soushi, parce que Soushi est Soushi, et que les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas. Kazuki a choisi Soushi, et il ne peut regretter ce choix, quelle que soit sa souffrance.

**FIN**

Vous savez, j'ai horreur de cette phrase : « les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas ». Mais malheureusement, dans le cadre de cette anime, elle convient parfaitement, du moins à mes yeux, parce que moi, à la place de Kazuki, j'aurai choisi Maya (comment, ça, pourquoi j'écris de KazuSou alors ? Ben parce que quoiqu'on en dise, il me semble évident que malheureusement les sentiments de Kazuki vont clairement vers Soushi, et que je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit jamais destiné à changer)  
Et puis, en fait, il me semble qu'à la place de Maya, j'aurai plutôt choisi Soushi. Et à la place de Soushi…euh, j'aurai aussi choisi Kazuki. Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui décide, hein !

Ensuite, faut que je trouve un titre…Euh…Je vais l'appeler Maya, même si je ne suis pas bien sûre de savoir pourquoi. (C'est toujours mieux que « Aime »)  
Ah oui ! 'faudra aussi que je re-regarde l'anime, histoire d'être sûre de la façon dont Kazuki appelle les autres…Je mettrai la fic à jour à ce moment là.


End file.
